


The Prince and the Prostitute

by forever_bright



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cinderella References, First Time, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prostitution, Scheming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is hiring a prostitute who looks exactly like Mike. Mike finds out and, well, he's not impressed. <i>He</i> should be the one sleeping with Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=1159766#t1159766) prompt at suitsmeme. Beta'd by the dazzling [Arineat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arineat). <3 You get bonus points for spotting all the Cinderella references!

Mike finds out about Harvey’s dirty little secret by accident. Actually, it isn’t so much an accident as Mike revelling in his amazing analytical skills and deciding it is worth interrupting Harvey’s evening to boast. He’s found a single sentence that makes their entire week of negotiations redundant. There is no way he can wait will Monday morning to tell Harvey.

Unfortunately, Harvey left the office at eight. When Mike asked where he was going, Harvey just shot him a look that clearly said, 'like I'd tell you.'

The situation calls for some creative thinking. More specifically, Mike walks through the empty office to Donna’s computer and logs in with the password he’d seen her type in on his first day. Harvey’s personal calendar appears and tells Mike that his boss is at somewhere called ‘The Palace’.

Mike grins and envisions himself walking casually into the fancy restaurant, dropping the single sheet of paper with the highlighted sentence in front of Harvey. Harvey will give him a death-glare, but that will melt away when he sees what Mike has found. Then Mike will smirk at him and leave. It’s going to be fantastic.

For the entire bike ride over, that is the situation Mike anticipates. His first indication that it isn’t going to play out like that is the fact that The Palace isn’t a restaurant. After locking up his bike, Mike walks towards the address Google has directed him to. He finds himself at a very upmarket, terrifyingly exclusive bar. In fact, it is a bar in the same way that a Bugetti Veyron is a car. Just looking through the mostly veiled windows, every detail of the décor appears perfect and every person looks like they’ve stepped out of Vogue. Even if Mike walks in there, manages to find Harvey – which isn’t a certainty in the nearly nonexistent lighting – and then put the piece of paper in front of him, Harvey won’t be able to read it. Before all that, Mike would have to get past the large security guard who, Mike suspects, won’t be impressed by his skinny tie.

Mike forgets all these problems when he sees Harvey through the window. In a crowd of attractive people, Harvey still stands out. His smile, the way he moves, and his total confidence in every word he says. Not to mention that suit.

Aware of how ridiculous he must look, staring unwaveringly through the window of a bar as people walk past him, Mike convinces himself to look away. He’s about to, when Harvey sits down next to a man, so close that their thighs are pressed against each other. That irks Mike, but not as much as how closely the other man resembles him. Slim, blond with a thin face… it’s weird. Even his lazy smile is a bit Mike-esque. They’re almost identical. Except for the fact that Other Blond Guy has Harvey whispering in his ear lowly.

Yeah. That’s it. Mike is getting into that bar.

He pulls his best Harvey impression (it’s not great) and after an annoyed eye roll, the bouncer lets him through the door. Once inside, Mike takes a few seconds to adjust to the loud, smooth music and the relative darkness. Nobody pays him any attention, but he feels awkward with his untidy hair and ruffled suit.

Ducking through the groups of darkly-clad people, Mike heads towards the window and Harvey. He’s determined to find out if Other Blond Guy is a client, or, well, something else to Harvey.

Not known for his stealth skills, Mike almost knocks over a few people before he reaches the dark leather couch where Harvey had been. Harvey is still there, now with his companion partially draped across him. Mike grits his teeth and walks around the back of them, standing by a table that is barely a metre from Harvey.

He’s too close, this is too risky, but there is no fucking way Mike is leaving before he works out what’s going on. He needs to know why that guy is stroking Harvey’s thigh, why Harvey is letting him and how Mike can replicate it at the earliest opportunity.

‘I always like it when you come and see me,’ says Other Blond Guy in what is meant to be a whisper, but is significantly louder due to the music. Mike hates the fact that Harvey just swallowed visibly.

Mike is listening so intently that he doesn’t notice a woman come and stand beside him.

‘Hey there. Can I keep you company?’

‘No,’ says Mike bluntly, barely glancing at her. She looks affronted and leaves. The interruption means Mike misses a few precious seconds of Harvey talking.

‘My car is outside. Come on.’

Harvey starts to stand up – making Mike duck down in a very undignified manner – but Harvey’s couch friend keeps a strong hold on his wrist. He speaks in a voice that is much less coy.

‘Usual price?’

‘Usual price,’ nods Harvey, unfazed. He pulls Mike’s doppelganger up and they walk towards the door.

Hidden behind the couch, Mike’s eyes have widened. Woah. _Woah_. Harvey is picking up a hooker. Not just a hooker, but one he sees enough to have a ‘usual’ price. Harvey is taking his regular prostitute – who looks way too much like Mike for it to be a coincidence – out to his car.

Mike shakes his head and stands up. This is a long way from his restaurant scenario.

He doesn’t think twice about following Harvey and the Blond Hooker out of the building. They begin to walk away and despite what TV has told him, Mike finds it hard to follow them without being incredibly obvious. There are no conveniently placed bins or trees for him to duck behind, so he has to content himself with walking casually and praying Harvey doesn’t turn around. Judging by the arm Harvey has tightly slung around his companion’s waist, he won’t be looking around any time soon.

Mike glares at Blond Hooker’s back. From this angle, it could easily be Mike and Harvey walking down the street. Harvey should have an arm around _him_.

Half a block away, they get into Harvey’s black town car. Mike wonders if Ray is driving and what he thinks about this obviously lacklustre substitute.

Skulking next to a post box, Mike waits for the car to drive away. Undoubtedly, they will go to Harvey’s apartment. Mike has always envisioned it as being minimalistic, spacious and similar to the Pearson Hardman offices. The fact that Blond Hooker will see it, when Mike hasn’t, makes him scowl.

He should be with Harvey in that car. He should be going home with Harvey. Harvey should be fucking _him_ tonight, not some cheap (okay, so, he’s probably not cheap) whore.

Mike stares at the tinted car windows for about four minutes, until he realises that _oh wow, they’re fucking in the car. Great._

He walks back to his bike, brief forgotten, feeling frustrated and uncomfortable. The sight of Harvey staring at Blond Hooker’s mouth, the little half smile when they were talking, is feeding Mike’s mostly irrational jealousy.

The other thing irritating him is that Harvey hires a prostitute that looks like him. Harvey wants him. He wants Harvey. And yet, Mike is somehow not getting fucked tonight.

He’s going to do something about that.

\--

The plan Mike puts into place has a number – a very high number – of gigantic flaws. He has never been one to make smart choices, though, and Harvey has been schooling him well his the ‘get what you want, no matter what the cost’ way of thinking. This means that he plunges ahead with his scheme to get Harvey into bed and ignores the potential minefield he is traversing.

He’s decided if he can sleep with Harvey, just once, then maybe this stupid obsession of his will cool down. He might stop acting like there is something mentally wrong with him in Harvey’s presence. He might stop jerking off thinking about Harvey’s ties.

After that, Harvey can go back to his ugly (really not), cheap (definitely not), disease ridden (probably not) hooker. And Mike won’t care.

Another swift hack into Donna’s computer revels that Harvey has another entry at The Palace for the following Friday. Mike wonders if this is a weekly thing and, if so, how much money Harvey is spending on not sleeping with Mike.

He spends his lunch breaks trying to find clothes that resemble those he saw in the bar. Black and tight and expensive. Mike ends up blowing half his monthly salary on an outfit that seems appropriate. Black skinny jeans, shirt and a blue tie with a dark grey jacket. He feels like a fashion model when he puts it on, but suspects that he looks the part. If the tie is a little on the skinny side, that’s just an accident.

Hopefully he won’t have the clothes on for too long anyway.

Friday comes and he’s so nervous that Seth gives up teasing him, because it’s not fun when Mike straight up tells him to ‘fuck off or I’m going to punch you in the face’. He gets all his work done, though, by some miracle. He had been worried he would have to barter it off to another associate, but it turns out he doesn’t need for a fairy godmother tonight.

Or, at least, he doesn’t until Harvey walks in at 6:30 with a dictionary and two hundred pages of by-laws.

‘I’m going to call you at midnight and you better have it done.’

Mike stares at him in horror. Even if he didn’t have plans to be a pretend-prostitute for the next few hours, he could barely get it done.

‘But-’

‘Midnight,’ replies Harvey, walking off.

 _Oh fuck_ , sighs Mike. He repeats that thought over and over, until another person appears by his cubicle.

‘If I do those, can you cover for me tomorrow night?’

It’s Josh, the new guy. Mike doesn’t hate him yet. He’s particularly good, too, so it’s not an unrealistic offer.

‘What’s tomorrow night?’

‘My brother’s birthday.’

Internally, Mike winces, because Josh is going to learn fast that birthdays don’t exist at Pearson Hardman. But, for now…

‘Yeah. Deal. Just leave them on my desk.’

He smiles, grabs his bag and slaps Josh on the shoulder. Then he hurries to the backroom and pulls on his over-priced clothes. Staring in the mirror, Mike has to admit that he does look like Blond Hooker, but maybe not enough to fool Harvey. He messes up his hair, pulling it down over his eyes and decides it’s too late for such doubts now. He’s going to do this.

It’s a good sign that the security guard at The Palace lets him in without a second glance. Inside, he looks around hopefully until he sees Blond Hooker. Harvey is nowhere in sight. So far, it’s all according to plan.

‘Hey, have we met?’ Mike asks the man. He draws on every skill he has gained from work to appear interested and relaxed.

‘No. Not yet, anyway,’ smiles Blond Hooker, putting on a lazy smile. If he notices the similarities in their appearance, he doesn’t comment. Mike’s predominant thought is _sleazy, Harvey-grabbing jerk_.

‘Look, man, I shouldn’t tell you this, but I swear, I know you from somewhere. There’s going to be a raid on this place tonight.

Annoying Blond Hooker looks dubious.

‘No way. The cops wouldn’t dare come in here.’

‘We got a tip off about some solicitation happening on the premises. It’s gone right up the ladder. I’d get out of here while you still can. Seriously.’

It’s not a very convincing story, but Annoying Blond Hooker obviously isn’t very bright and makes swiftly in the direction of the door. Mike resists the urge to make a rude gesture at this back. Seriously, how could Harvey tolerate someone like that?

In an effort to appear at ease, Mike spreads out on the couch where Harvey had met Stupid Annoying Blond Hooker the previous week. Despite being generally the most awkward, tense person around, Mike finds it a relief to get into character. The knowledge that he’s playing a part means he doesn’t have to worry about what people think of him. Plus, he doesn’t have to concern himself with being smart, or funny, or anything. He just has to look good. It’s kinda fun.

He’s enjoying a slow eye-fucking with a cute girl behind the bar when suddenly Harvey appears from somewhere and sits down next to him. He is indecently close and every nerve of Mike’s body tenses in anticipation.

‘Hey, beautiful,’ breathes Harvey and Mike melts. He knew Harvey’s voice could sound sinful, but right now it sounds like dirty, kinky sex with a promise for more the next morning.

‘Hi,’ replies Mike, keeping his head down and attempting to sound like they’d done this countless times before, ‘back again?’

‘Seems like I can’t get enough,’ says Harvey, leaning down to press his lips to Mike’s jaw. Harvey’s hand is resting easily on the top of Mike’s thigh, leaving him so hard it’s just embarrassing.

‘Wanna get out of here?’

‘Hm. Eager puppy.’

That sends a fresh whirl of desire through Mike, coupled with a new annoyance that Harvey would call Stupid Annoying Blond Hooker ‘puppy’. Only Mike should be Harvey’s puppy.

That strange thought is left behind as Harvey pulls him up. Mike revels in every touch, every moment of contact he steals. He wants more. He wraps an arm around Harvey’s neck and drags his lips over the other mans jaw, just absorbing the sensation of Harvey being _so close_ and _so willing_.

‘Fuck,’ mutters Harvey, sounding more undone that Mike has ever heard. ‘Come on.’

They walk outside and along the street, Harvey working a hand under Mike shirt and jacket to run his fingers over the skin of Mike’s back. The sensation – and the fact that this is Harvey doing it – makes Mike let out breathy, wanton sighs. He doesn’t have to worry about what Harvey’s opinion of his reaction; he just has to moan like the whore he’s pretending to be.

‘Get in,’ commands Harvey roughly, opening the door to the car. Mike pauses, because the car has bright internal lights that he is sure will blow his cover. After a quick seconds thought, he fumbles with his tie.

‘Hang on,’ he says, doing his best teasing smile. ‘Close your eyes.’

Harvey looks affronted, torn between annoyance at being disobeyed and curiosity.

‘Come on, baby,’ continues Mike desperately, pressing his body up against Harvey’s beautiful suit. ‘Close your eyes’.

Reluctantly, Harvey does. Mike quickly loops his tie around Harvey’s head and knots it. Then he grabs Harvey’s hands and pulls him into the back seat of the car. Half a glance around confirms that Ray isn’t inside and that’s the last coherent thought Mike has. He pushes Harvey down into the seat and straddles his hips, greedily kissing him with every pent up desire he’s been suppressing for months.

Yet Harvey demands more, as he clearly doesn’t know how to give and not take. He roughly kneads Mike’s arse as his teeth graze the Mike’s lip. Mike knows he is falling apart under Harvey’s grip, but refuses to waste a single second of this stolen opportunity. With undeniable relish, he pushes his fingers through Harvey’s slick hair and tangles them in the strands. Harvey is kissing him deeply, tongue pressing in and claiming Mike’s mouth. Mike crawls further into his lap, moaning and desperately searching for _more_.

‘Blow me,’ says Harvey, turning his head away, breathing heavily. ‘I don’t have long.’

At the same moment Harvey is talking, the interior lights of the car turn off.

Mike shakes his head, fingers pulling free of Harvey’s hair and leaving it tantalisingly dishevelled. He didn’t come this far not to go all the way.

‘No. I want you inside me. Please, I want you to fuck me.’

He sounds breathless and desperate, which apparently convinces Harvey. Pulling away his makeshift blindfold, Harvey begins to undo his belt and Mike does the same. He shifts back a little, but not enough that he can’t feel Harvey’s strong thighs supporting him. The feel of Harvey against him is intoxicating.

They keep kissing – their lips promising more, as soon the necessary clothing is removed – and Mike has to restrain himself from wishing he could kiss Harvey like this whenever he wants.

All such thoughts are wiped from his mind when Harvey wraps a large, warm hand around his cock. He strokes it firmly and Mike drops his head onto Harvey’s shoulder, open lips rubbing against his suit coat.

‘Oh, God,’ he breathes out.

Then Harvey releases his dick and pulls Mike’s head back to stare into his eyes. Harvey looks flushed, hair messy and lips red. Mike has never seen anything so sexy.

Harvey is holding Mike’s bare hips when he speaks calmly with his perfect arrogant lawyer voice.

‘Get your hole ready for me.’

Okay. _Yes_. Mike would do anything to get Harvey’s dick inside him at this point. He looks around and sees some lube sitting on the other seat, obviously put there in anticipation of this. He reaches out the grab it, not able to move far from the hands tightly gripping his hips.

Carefully, he lubes two fingers and reaches under himself. Harvey’s dark eyes follow his hand. Making a conscience effort to relax, Mike begins to push a finger inside his passage. It slides in with some pressure and he wriggles it around, letting out short, breathy moans. Then he pushes in another, biting his lip and staring into Harvey’s eyes. Mike slowly begins to push himself down on the fingers, and then pulls back up; fucking himself as Harvey guides his hips.

‘Good boy,’ says Harvey approvingly and Mike closes his eyes, because it’s too much. ‘No. Open them,’ commands Harvey instantly and of course Mike does, fingers still moving smoothly inside him.

Harvey seems to have had enough of foreplay; he reaches down to pull Mike’s hand away. Deftly, he opens a condom and slides it over his dick, Mike hovering exposed and silent above him. Then without further delay, he spreads Mike’s cheeks with one hand and guides his dick against Mike’s partially lubed entrance with the other.

Mike is taut with anticipation; he winds his arms around Harvey’s neck and can’t suppress the first gasp as he feels his arse being stretched around his bosses cock. It hurts a bit, but it’s _Harvey_ inside him and that thought makes Mike push down. He is rewarded with a surprised grunt from Harvey and he wants more noises like that.

Gripping Harvey’s shoulder, Mike begins to move up and down on Harvey’s lap. The feeling of being so utterly filled and surrounded by Harvey Specter is doing weird things to his head. Mike kisses him again, desperately, and focuses on the uncontrolled manner in which Harvey is thrusting into him. It’s sending jarring flashes of pleasure all through him, into his dick and along his arms. His fingers are shaking even as they dig into Harvey’s suit. The rhythm Harvey sets dictates Mike’s breathing.

Harvey is grunting, using a bruising grip on Mike’s torso to pull the other man against him. He is still staring at Mike, unwaveringly, and it overwhelms Mike.

‘Oh fuckinghell, Harvey!’ he cries out, reaching down a hand to jerk his own shaft and push himself over the edge. Even as he orgasms, mind a haze of sensation and Harvey’s eyes, Mike tries to make sure he comes over his hand and not onto Harvey’s suit.

Harvey suddenly loses his control, pulling Mike against him and thrusting up brutally, his wild breathing slamming against Mike’s cheek. After a minute, he comes with an almost silent snarl, teeth bared and still forcing his dick enthusiastically into Mike.

Mike tries to move with him, but is still lost in the fog of his orgasm, only wanting to taste and feel Harvey. He casually licks Harvey’s neck when Harvey stills.

They stay like that for half a minute, Harvey buried to the hilt inside Mike’s arse with their cheeks pressed against each other. Harvey kisses Mike’s ear and whispers lowly.

‘Give me your hand.’

Unthinkingly, trustingly, Mike does so. Then he watches and forgets to breathe as Harvey licks up Mike’s come. He starts with the palm, swiping his tongue over it a few times to get the majority of the white liquid, and then moving on to suck the fingers. It’s surreal and Mike lets out a single harsh breath when the last finger slides out of Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey gives Mike a lazy, contented grin. He looks like a lion that just ate a herd of zebra and is ready for a nap. His tie has become lose at some point.

While staring at Harvey in complicated mix of awe and disbelief, Mike gets a twinge of pain through his neck, causing him to stretch out his tight back. He catches sight of the car clock.

11:53. Seven minutes to midnight.

That thought brings reality sharply back. Automatically, Mike climbs off Harvey and is unable to suppress a soft sigh at the sensation of Harvey’s cock sliding free of him. He misses it already.

Mike shoots Harvey glances while pulling on his pants. Harvey is doing up his own pants ( _he never took them off_ , thinks Mike) and attempting to fix the mess Mike made of his hair.

Mike drinks in the sight of fucked, messy Harvey for a moment. Then he grabs his jacket and gets out of the car quickly, not risking a look back because opening the door turned the lights on.

Walking away, he isn’t sure if he should be elated or devastated. It worked. He did it. How did that plan actually come off? It was an awful plan. He fucked Harvey, but Harvey has no idea. He’s never going to know that he just licked Mike’s come off his fingers. He’s never going to know that Mike fell in love with him the second he saw that post-fuck smile.

 _Oh God_ , Mike internally berates himself. He has basically just screwed himself over. His Harvey obsession is way out of control now. How can he get over the guy after that?

At 12:01 his phone rings.

‘Are they done?’ Harvey’s voice sound normal.

‘Yes.’

‘Good. See you tomorrow.’

Then he hangs up.

Mike goes home, lies on his bed and jerks off to Harvey. Just…everything about Harvey.

As he walks into the office next morning, Mike has decided that elated is the appropriate emotion. In fact, he wants a t-shirt that says ‘I fucked Harvey Spector last night’ (just to see Seth’s face). Additionally, the memories of the previous evening are enough of a Harvey-hit to keep him fairly sane for the foreseeable future.

His chipper mood is ruined by the folded skinny blue tie sitting on his desk. The note sitting on top of it just says ‘My office.’

Mike wasn’t aware until that moment that two words could convey such a detailed, terrifying threat. He makes his way to Harvey’s office, suitably nervous, but also curious to see how his unshakeable boss will react. Mike kind of got one over on him.

Harvey is sitting at his desk. As usual, he is perfectly groomed and controlled. Mike can’t suppress half a smile when be remembers the Harvey of last night, with messed up hair and bitten lips.

‘You wanted to see me?’

Harvey runs his eyes over Mike.

‘I liked the clothes from last night better. Even if I didn’t get a proper look at them.’

‘Okay,’ shrugs Mike, meeting Harvey’s eyes challenging. ‘You got me. How did you know?’

‘You mean, apart from the skinny tie?’ replies Harvey, standing up behind his desk and buttoning his suit coat.

‘You didn’t ask for any money. Which is, to say the least, unusual’.

 _Oh right_ , thinks Mike, _the money._ Because Harvey was paying someone to have sex with him. Right. That makes sense. Also, somehow, Harvey is managing to berate Mike about his fake prostitution skills. It seems he can’t get anything right.

‘And,’ continues Harvey, now stepping around the desk and walking towards Mike, ‘you called me Harvey. Patrick doesn’t know my name. It wasn’t hard to work out.’

 _Patrick? Oh right. Annoying Stupid Blond Hooker._

Harvey is now standing in front of Mike, but not close enough to look suspicious to anyone walking past. Mike doesn’t like that; he wants to look suspicious with Harvey at every possible opportunity.

‘I’m impressed,’ concedes Harvey, now beginning to grin, ‘I didn’t think you had it in you.’

‘It was worth it to have you in me,’ counters Mike.

Harvey full on smirks at that, sliding his hands into his pockets. His eyes are crinkled with amusement.

‘We have a very strict moonlighting policy here at Pearson Hardman, Mike. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to cease you extra-circular activities.’

Mike waits and keeps smiling at Harvey, refusing to believe that is it. He is not disappointed.

‘However, if that is something you’re interested in, I’m sure we can work out some way to include it in your company duties.’

‘So what are we talking?’ says Mike, attempting to appear contemplative. ‘Long hours, late nights and constantly being ordered around? I think I’ve had a job like that before.’

‘Good. You’ll know what to expect then.’

Mike can’t suppress an excited smile, eyes sliding away from Harvey’s as he tries to stay composed. He tenses as Harvey takes a step forward – into very suspicious territory – and speaks lowly into his ear, ‘and Mike, the next time I tell you to blow me, you better not argue.’

 _Oh God. Harvey._ That’s pretty much all Mike can think, because he’s not sure how much more of this happy ending he can take.


End file.
